1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflation nozzle capable of connecting with two types of tire valves, and more particularly, to an inflation nozzle of a tire pump capable of connecting with a French valve and an American valve.
2. The Prior Arts
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional French inflation nozzle 40 of an inflation device, such as a tire pump, threadedly connects with a corresponding French valve 60. The French valve 60 includes an inlet end 63, a second threaded portion 62 disposed by the inlet end 63 and a first threaded portion 61 disposed by the second threaded portion 62. The first threaded portion 61 has a diameter and a length larger than those of the second threaded portion 62. The French inflation nozzle 40 includes a casing 41, a cap 42 and a central member 50. The central member 50 includes a chamber 51 defined in an inside thereof which communicates with a guide hose 52 which is connected with the tire pump or a flexible tube of the tire pump (not shown). The chamber 51 has a diameter larger than that of the guide hose 52. A stepped portion is defined at the conjunction portion of the chamber 51 and the guide hose 52. The cap 42 is mounted onto the stepped portion and includes a circular hole 421 through which the guide hose 52 extends. The cap 42 includes outer threads 422. A tubular valve plug 43 made of rubber is received in the chamber 51. The second threaded portion 62 of the French valve 60 is inserted into a central passage of the valve plug 43. A step portion formed between the first threaded portion 61 and the second threaded portion 62 is pressed against the valve plug 43, so as to form an air-tight connection. The casing 41 includes inner threads 412 which are threadedly connected with the outer threads 422 of the cap 42. Connection threads 411 are defined in an end of the casing 41. Thus, the French valve 60 can be inserted into the valve plug 43 and the first threaded portion 61 is threaded with the connection threads 411. Moreover, the French valve 60 is pressed against the valve plug 43, thereby providing air sealing feature. By the connection, air can be supplied via the guide hose 52 and inflate the tire (not shown) via the French valve 60.
Nevertheless, as disclosed in FIG. 2, the French inflation nozzle 40 cannot inflate a tire with an American valve 70, because the American valve 70 has a threaded portion larger than the hole defined in the connection threads 411 of the French inflation nozzle 40. The French inflation nozzle 40 is threadedly connected to the French valve 60 so that it provides better air-tight connection and the pressurized air can be used to inflate the tire. An American inflation nozzle is simply snapped to the American valve 70. Therefore, if the pressure in the tire increases, the American inflation nozzle may be pushed to separate from the American valve 70. The American inflation nozzle is not suitable to connect with a high pressure tire pump such as a carbon dioxide high pressure tire pump. This problem that no inflation nozzle is able to connect with the two different types of tire valves causes troubles for the cyclists for a long time.